


无题2    佐白  短篇 （脑洞产物）

by hare_7



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22034875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hare_7/pseuds/hare_7
Summary: 还债进度（2/50）想看甜甜的娇妹妹小刘撒娇！！！ooc慎入表面坚强的人内心也会有柔软的地方啊，我觉得fumiya是一个值得把后背托付给他的人，所以写了这篇(:3_ヽ)_没有车，只有陪睡(:3_ヽ)_最后——小少爷世界第一亚撒西！！！！
Kudos: 1





	无题2    佐白  短篇 （脑洞产物）

门口处传来的钥匙插入锁眼旋转的声音。佐野文哉进屋，四处打量了一番，随后看向仍旧大大咧咧敞着腿仰躺在沙发上的白岩瑠姫，说道：“所以，他已经走了？”  
白岩瑠姫闭着眼点点头。佐野文哉走到远离白岩瑠姫的沙发一角坐下，也不看白岩瑠姫，问到：“接下来要做什么？你把我叫来不会就是为了看你被久保田操得有多狠吧。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈——”白岩瑠姫突然笑了起来，“fumiya你怎么还是和以前一样有趣啊！”说完冲佐野文哉皱了皱鼻子：“一点也没变。”  
“你不也是？”佐野文哉回敬到。  
白岩瑠姫又笑了，撑起身体，往佐野文哉身上靠，把脸埋进佐野文哉肩窝里，满足地吸了一大口专属于佐野文哉的气息。  
佐野文哉的气息和他本人一样，内敛浓郁。以前白岩瑠姫总是开玩笑说佐野文哉前世一定是某个贵族家里的小少爷，还是从竹子里蹦出来的那种，不然为什么会有竹子的气息。每当此时，佐野文哉就会轻轻敲一下白岩瑠姫的头，说，那样不就是竹取公主了吗。

白岩瑠姫伸手抱住佐野文哉，悄悄地把眼泪蹭干在佐野文哉肩头的衣料上。

fumiya你个马鹿！竹取公主最后也没能和最爱的人在一起啊。  
白岩瑠姫边想边泄恨似的把鼻涕眼泪全部蹭在佐野文哉衣服上。

然而最后说出口的也只是：“能陪陪我吗？”  
佐野文哉没吭声，任由白岩瑠姫抱着自己，伸手拿起被久保田有人随意丢在地上的衣服披在白岩瑠姫光裸的身上。

白岩瑠姫的手从佐野文哉肩头向下，一路摸到手背，握住。佐野文哉没有将手抽走，也没有任何回应。  
白岩瑠姫抓起佐野文哉的手放在自己的左胸口，说：“fumiya，这里面是我的心脏。”  
“嗯。”佐野文哉淡淡地应了一声。  
“这是心脏哦。”白岩瑠姫强调，将佐野文哉的手握得更紧了一些。  
“嗯。”佐野文哉仍旧淡淡地回应。  
“我的嘴会说谎。但是这里，不会说谎。”白岩瑠姫说道。  
“我知道。”佐野文哉说。随后，他把手从白岩瑠姫手中抽出。  
“我好想你。”白岩瑠姫感觉手里空空荡荡的，心里也空空荡荡的。  
佐野文哉看了看腕表，说：“不早了，你该休息了。”  
“哈哈哈”白岩瑠姫突然笑了起来，“你今天意外地正经呢。”  
佐野文哉站起身说：“我没有和你开玩笑。”  
“我知道。”这回换成白岩瑠姫说了。  
白岩瑠姫猛地站起抱住佐野文哉，力度大到佐野文哉一个趔趄差点倒下去。白岩瑠姫捧住佐野文哉的脸，闭上眼吻了下去：“我也没有和你开玩笑。”

白岩瑠姫抬腿贴上佐野文哉身侧，将人推靠在沙发上，顺势跨坐在佐野文哉腿上，防着佐野文哉再度站起身。佐野文哉因着白岩瑠姫的手而一直抬着头，没有错过白岩瑠姫脸颊上的新添的泪痕。  
佐野文哉垂下眼帘，手不自觉地贴上白岩瑠姫的脸，手心里满是温热的泪水。  
白岩瑠姫再也忍耐不住，小声地哭了起来。

白岩瑠姫不知道自己究竟哭了多久，又杂乱地说了多久，只记得佐野文哉一直默默地听着自己说话，时不时揉揉自己的脑袋，或者用纸巾帮自己擦去糊得满脸的眼泪鼻涕，然后抱着自己去浴室清理干净，塞进被子里。  
白岩瑠姫哭得有些累了，眼皮有些沉重，脑袋也昏昏沉沉的。佐野文哉见白岩瑠姫一副快睡着的模样，又看了看腕表，准备离开。就在佐野文哉转身的时候，白岩瑠姫努力伸手抓住了一点他的衣角：“fu……miya……”声音软软糯糯，完全不像平日酷企鹅姫的声线。  
佐野文哉叹了口气，掀开被子躺了进去，白岩瑠姫像一只八爪鱼一样立刻缠了上来。白岩瑠姫毛茸茸的脑袋在佐野文哉胸口拱了拱，找到一个舒服的位置满意地靠着，含含糊糊地说了一句“おやすみ”，彻底不再胡乱动弹了。  
佐野文哉忍不住又将手放在白岩瑠姫头顶上揉了揉。  
“おやすみ，我的瑠姫公主。”佐野文哉将被白岩瑠姫紧紧抓住的手放在唇边，在白岩瑠姫的手背上轻轻落下一个吻。  
放在心尖上的人，用尽一生也要让他快乐。


End file.
